The Rise of the D Girls
by CupcakesCult
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand deux jeunes filles aussi déjantées que mystérieuse se lance dans le grand monde ? Un grand bazar, ça c'est une certitude. Sun D Edena et Grenat D Citrine ne sont pas réputé pour leur discrétion. Et entre le retour des oiseaux d'Hitchcock et la nouvelle version de Crocodile Dandy, Grand Line n'est pas prêt de devenir une joyeuse petite mer de croisière !
1. Chapitre 1 : Les Curse Twins

_Bonjours/Bonsoir/Bonne nui (rayer la mention inutile), je me présente, CCC, pour vous proposer une fanfiction un peu spéciale sur One piece (qui ne m'appartiens pas je le précise) se déroulant 17 ans avant le début du manga, et donc 5 ans après la mort de Gold Roger (c'est bon, jusque là pas de spoil, tout le monde sait qu'il est mort j'espère! xD)._

_Évidemment, comme il n'y aura pas toute la foule de joyeux lurons qu'on peut trouver dans la trame principale, cela implique des OCs. Et notamment deux Ocs qui seront les personnages de cette fiction. J'espère que leur présence ne vous embêtera pas, mais je vous propose d'essayer quand même pour voir avant de me lapider/immoler/trucider/enfermerdansuncercueil/jeterdestomatesdessus (rayer une fois encore la mention inutile, à moins que ce ne soit tout cela à la fois...misère dans quoi me suis je lancé?)._

_Je compte faire une histoire dans les tons du manga, et je vous assure qu'il n'y aura pas de Mary Sue ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je dédis cette histoire à tous les fans de personnage de plus de 35 ans du manga qui souffre de les voir si proche de la retraite (/SPAM/ non mais ça va pas de dire ça?! Tu veux te les mettre a dos tout de suite ou quoi?!)._

_Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps : Enjoy !_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Les Curse Twins

La taverne était plongée dans une semi pénombre. L'air était enfumée, l'odeur du tabac et de l'alcool mélé à celle de la sueur des hommes présent composait un bouquet parfumé qui piquait les yeux et vous faisait esquisser une moue de dégout. On était en plein milieu d'après-midi, et dehors le soleil cognait dur, la chaleur était insoutenable, même à l'ombre, et toute cette agglomération de soulard et de fêtard douteux enchainant chope sur chope n'était pas là pour arranger les choses.

Installées au fond de la salle, à une petite table dans un coin qui leur offrait une vue totale sur la pièce et sur la porte d'entrée, deux jeunes femmes se jetaient des regards navrés en n'osant à peine toucher à leur verre, ayant de sérieux doute sur le respect des normes d'hygiène de l'homme obese à l'air patibulaire qui faisait office de barman.

« T'as vue comme il transpire ? » marmonna une rousse toute en forme tout en éventant avec sa main sa gorge, pratiquement dénudé avec pour seule et unique couverture un haut de bikini.

« Ouai… A ce rythme-là il nous aura pondu un océan dans moins d'une heure » Répliqua avec une mire écœuré la deuxième, pour le coup largement plus couverte qui avait un chapeau à la cow-boy enfoncé sur le crâne, laissant deviner une courte crinière châtaine.

« Yerk, c'est crade. A tous les coups il nettoie les verres avec… Putain mais c'est vrai en plus ! Il s'essuie avec le torchon dont il se sert pour nettoyer les verres ! Arg c'est bon je m'casse ! » Lança la rousse en faisant mine de se lever.

La deuxième eut un sourire narquois, ses yeux étant dissimulé par son couvre-chef. « Si tu renonce à ta part j'vais pas me plaindre, c'en fera plus pour moi ! »

L'autre se laissa tomber bruyamment sur sa chaise en soupirant et gonfla les joues pour signifier son mécontentement.

« Tout ce chemin pour un bouffon pareil, c'est pas maintenant que je vais faire demi-tour. Mais on est vraiment obligé d'attendre ici ? » Grogna-t-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine généreuse, attirant les regards lubriques des pervers alentours.

Celle au chapeau haussa les épaules et s'adossa un peu plus contre sa chaise en croisant les jambes et en passant ses bras derrière sa tête. Elle n'était pas en reste pour son tour de gorge, mis en valeur par un corset, mis à découvert par sa chemise déboutonnée jusqu'au nombril, ses jambes étaient moulé d'un pantalon blanc et elle était chaussé de haute botte en cuir lâche. Sa camarade la fusilla du regard. Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un mini short en jean bleu et d'un haut de bikini bigarré de rayure, elle compensait largement sa nudité par tout un arsenal d'arme blanche, coincé un peu partout sur son corps par des lanières de cuirs. Elle faisait un étrange duo, horriblement décallé dans ce bar miteux dont tous les occupants salivaient à la vue de ces petits bouts de femmes qui n'avaient pas oublié d'être bien loti.

Un silence mi tendu mi décontracté s'installa entre elles, elles faisaient étrangement la paire et ne s'entendait que très rarement sur les choses, et généralement cela n'augurait rien de bon. De caractère à la fois totalement opposé et pourtant curieusement semblable, finalement elles s'entendaient plutôt bien. A leur première rencontre elles s'étaient presque entretué, ça créait des liens d'agoniser dans le sable avec celle à qui on avait voulu arracher les yeux deux minutes plutôt. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elles ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de s'emmerder l'une l'autre tout en continuant de voyager ensemble. En un sens, on pouvait dire que l'une était une Catastrophe, et la deuxième un Désastre. A elles deux elles semaient le chaos sur leur passage.

Alors que la Catastrophe châtaine semblait décidée à piquer un somme et commençait déjà à sentir son esprit partir vers un monde meilleur, le Désastre roux commença à taper du pied avec agacement. Le plan était d'attendre sagement que le bar se vide pour finalement régler son compte au barman, qui était aussi connu dans le milieu sous le joli sobriquet de Bill la Montagne. Prime : 13 million de Berry. Un joli petit pactole pour ce type qui ne devait probablement son surnom qu'à sa montagne de graisse qui commençait à fondre telle une motte de beurre au soleil. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir et quel n'était pas la tentation de passer son pied derrière l'un des pieds de la chaise de sa camarade pour la faire tomber par terre.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse mettre ses sombres projets à exécution, elle fut interrompue par un brusque silence ponctué de ricanement qui lui firent lever la tête et s'apercevoir que la population masculine avaient visiblement décidé de chercher un peu de fraicheur dans la présence des deux jeunes fleurs qu'elles étaient. Enfin, elle était une fleur, l'autre ne valait pas mieux qu'un paquet d'orties. Ce n'était pas le plus important. Pour le moment, son problème était plutôt… odorant, et malmenait son pauvre nez sensible en lui donnant un aperçu de l'enfer même le souffre embaumait en comparaison au parfum de cette bande de porc soul !

« Je peux vous aidez ? » demanda-t-elle néanmoins poliment, enfin poliment selon ses critères, autrement dit en ne cachant pas son dégout. Fallait pas pousser non plus.

« Et si toi et ta copine veniez nous divertir un peu ma mignonne ? » Répliqua un des bestiaux avec un regard à vomir.

« Hum… » Fit elle semblant de réfléchir. « En fait je pense que c'est plutôt vous qui allez me divertir ! »

Elle sauta sur ses deux pieds avec un air sadique et s'étira avant de dégainer un de ses couteaux, le faisant voltiger habillement entre ses doigts. Les autres ricanèrent, trop stupide pour sentir le danger, et elle en profita pour éventrer le premier porc qui passait à sa portée, avant d'enchainer avec un autre qui n'eut pas plus de réaction. Au troisième elle eut un peu plus de résistance mais un bon coup dans les joyaux et il s'effondra. Finalement, ce fut un joyeux massacre bien sanglant ponctué de hurlement et d'égosillement digne d'un abattoir et bientôt il ne resta plus personne debout à part elle et…

« Merde il se fait la mal ! » Hurla-t-elle avec un air outré.

Mais Bill la Montagne, qui avait le malheur d'être plus Montagne que Bill, n'était pas vraiment un exemple de dextérité et sa fuite fut coupé par l'arrivé impromptue d'un nouveau consommateur contre lequel le barman se heurta. La réaction du nouveau venu ne se fit pas attendre et Bill fut violemment projeté à plusieurs mètres par un coup bien porté. L'homme, car c'était bien un homme, en même temps aucune nana saine d'esprit n'aurait eu l'idée loufoque de mettre le pied dans ce bar pouilleux, jeta un regard d'ensemble à la pièce et eu une moue dédaigneuse et hautaine. Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur la jeune femme au milieu de la pièce avant de revenir sur le gros tas affalé par terre.

« Tch, je suppose que c'est toi le gérant de cet établissement ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix flegmatique.

« Je serais vous je consommerais rien de ce qu'il y a ici ! Ce gros porc n'a aucune notion d'hygiène et- » Commença la rousse.

« Toi la ferme catin ! » Beugla Bill qui était hors de lui à l'idée de ce faire menacer par une femme.

Un silence glaciale suivit cette déclaration et le regard de la jeune fille fut un instant voilé par sa frange puis un sourire fou s'épanouit sur ses lèvre et elle lança habillement son couteau qui alla se planté dans le gras du bide du goujat qui hurla de douleur.

« C'est qui la catin enfoiré ?! Je vais t'arracher les yeux et te les faires gober ! et ensuite je cracherais dans tes orbites vides et- »

« Roh la ferme s'pèce de psychopathe ! »La coupa brutalement la deuxième fille qui s'était faite discrète et avait apparemment été réveillé par la douce mélodie de la voix de son amie.

Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent alors un combat visuel épique qui remplit l'atmosphère d'électricité invisible sous le regard calculateur de l'inconnu qui pris le temps d'allumer un cigare et d'en respirer une bouché avant de lancer sur le ton de la conversation :

« Sun D Edena et Grenat D Citrine, les Curse Twins. Le duo de chasseuse de prime qui ne laisse que des ruines sur leur passage. Je suis étonné que ce bar tienne toujours debout malgrès votre présence. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ! » râla la rousse Edena en levant les yeux au ciel. « On. N'est. Pas. Sœurs. Merde ! On se ressemble même pas ! »

L'homme la regarda l'air de dire que c'était pas lui qui avait choisi le surnom et qu'il en avait rien à foutre puis cracha un nuage de fumée qui se dispersa dans l'air. Comme si ça ne puait pas assez dans la pièce. Dans un coin, Bill couinait comme un porc.

« Oh toi ça va, t'a même pas mal, le couteau s'est planté dans la graisse qui te sert de bide, je suis sûr que t'a rien senti ! » L'engueula Edena, excédé.

En soupirant, celle qui était restée assise et qui se prénommait Citrine poussa un long soupir avant de se lever et de faire quelque pas pour se mettre à côté de son amie dans une attitude qui laissait clairement entendre qu'il y avait un intrus dans la salle.

"C'est bien gentil de nous faire notre biographie, mais ça ne nous dit pas qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici. Comme vous pouvez le voir la cible est déjà prise, chasse gardé, et honnêtement si c'est pour consommer vous n'avez vraiment pas le profil de la clientèle."

C'était vrai, l'homme était vêtu élégamment, ses cheveux noir soigneusement ramenés en arrière, et à sa manière de se mouvoir on sentait qu'il était d'une trempe largement supérieur à tous les vauriens qui se trouvaient là. Or Citrine avait une méfiance toute particulière pour ceux qui avait de la classe et ce genre d'attitude hautaine. L'inconnu eut un sourire sarcastique, pas dupe face à leur méfiance et après les avoir fait patienter en inspirant à nouveau de la fumée finit par se présenter.

"Sir Crocodile pour vous servir mesdemoiselles" il s'inclina légèrement avec ironie.

"Pour moi ce sera un thé vert au jasmin" rétorqua Citrine avec un air hypocrite qui fit pouffer Edena.

"Bref enchantée mais on a pas que ça a faire Crocotruc! Cit´ tu t'occupes du gros monsieur ? Hors de question de le traîner jusqu'au QG de la marine ! "

"Et puis quoi encore j'ai pas à y' obéir espèce de sombre crétine ! T'as foiré le plan ma cocotte alors tu te démerdes! "

Il y eut un instant de flottement et brusquement elles se retournèrent vers Crocodile et hurlèrent en chœur:

"Crocodile au Crochet d'or !?"

"Putain c'est pas bon ça ! Il va nous piquer notre gagne-pain !" S'écria la plus vêtue des deux.

"Chope le gros et va vite encaisser la prime pendant que je le retiens !" Lança Edena en se mettant en position de combat.

Le pirate les regarda s'agiter avec une expression qui aurait pût être de l'exaspération mais cette fois encore avec tellement d'arrogance que l'on aurait plutôt juré qu'il se félicitait mentalement d'être aussi génial et classe. Mais lui, il n'avait pas de seins, ce qui rendait toute sa belle arrogance ridicule du point de vue des deux jeunes filles, surtout qu'un homme n'est jamais invincible, sauf s'il porte une coque.

« Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas vous le voler » Lança-t-il finalement avec flegme. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de me salir avec ce paquet de graisse, je souhaite juste un renseignement de sa part… »

Les deux filles se regardèrent un instant, l'air de se demander l'une l'autre si elles pouvaient le croire, et finalement Citrine haussa les épaules avant de s'étirer en baillant au grand agacement de sa camarade qui en avait sa claque qu'elle change de comportement et d'humeur comme de chaussure. Elle se retourna vers Crocodile qui semblait les jauger et les étudier du regard et déclara :

« Bah je vous en prie, demandez-lui donc vos informations, mais faites vite on n'a pas que ça à faire ! »

En fait, elle avait surtout hâte de quitter ce trou à rat la bourse pleine. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, se sentant étrangement mal à l'aise sous le regard transperçant du pirate qui semblait décidément se tenir en haute estime, ou bien considérer le reste du monde comme de la merde, rayez la mention inutile. Elle ne fut pas mécontente quand il détourna enfin son regard d'elle pour se rapprocher du tas tremblant avec un masque glacial plaqué sur le visage, accompagné d'un sourire sadique.

« Alors Billy, ça faisait un bail qu'on s'était pas vue toi et moi ! » Lança-t-il d'un air faussement décontracté. « Et si tu me disais un peu ce que tu as foutu de mon bien ? »

« J-j-j-j-je n-ne vois p-p-p—pas de quoi tu parles… » Répliqua en bégayant le Bill qui suait a grosse goute.

« Dans ce cas tu ne me sert à rien » Déclara d'une voix glaciale Crocodile qui retira lestement le couteau du ventre de son interlocuteur avant de le plaquer sous sa gorge. « Et on n'a besoin que de la tête pour recevoir la prime, n'est-ce pas mes demoiselles ? Ne serait-il pas plus facile a transporter comme ça ? »

Edena s'apprêtait à le contredire, totalement mécontente qu'il se serve d'elle pour faire parler son poto, mais Citrine la devença :

« Pas faux. »

« Hééééé ! D'où tu te range de l'avis de ce type ?! Dans ce genre de cas il faut faire de l'opposition catégorique ! »

« Bah vas-y toi, oppose toi catégoriquement, en ce qui me concerne je me contrefiche du sort de ce porc tant que j'ai ma thune. »

« S'pèce de mercenaire ! »

Elle haussa les épaules et donna un coup de pied dans un corps par terre avec un air curieux, tandis que le pauvre type poussait un gémissement de douleur.

« TU crois qu'il y a d'autre primé dans le bar ? Ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter non ? »

« Changes pas de sujet ! Et entre parenthèse non j'ai déjà vérifier, ils ne valent pas un pécule. »

« Dommage… Bon, vous lui coupez la tête ou pas alors ? »

« N-n-n-non ne faites pas ça je vais parler ! Mais ne me laissez pas entre les mains de ces folles ! » Hurla Bill.

« Pour qui tu te prend Billy ? Ce ne sont pas des négociations. Parles, et tu vivras. Ca me parait déjà pas mal pour un insecte de ta catégorie tu ne crois pas ? »

« … Je l'ai vendu à un membre de l'équipage de Barbe blanche il y a trois mois… »

« Je vois. » Dit Crocodile en retirant le couteau et en se redressant.

Il fit quelque pas pour partir mais sembla se raviser et envoya un coup de pied fulgurant en pleinde la face du brigand, lui brisant le nez net et le faisant beugler de douleur au grand dam des demoiselles qui commençaient à en avoir un peu mare des hurlement du porc.

« Qu'il est bruyant… » Souffla Citrine.

« Mesdemoiselles, au plaisir » Lança le pirate en esquissant un salut de gentleman avant de sortir en grandes enjambés.

« Chelou ce type » marmonna Citrine en regardant la porte derrière laquelle il venait de disparaitre.

Edena haussa les épaules. Elle avait un drôle de pressentiment à propos de ce type. Comme si ce n'était que la première fois et pas la dernière qu'elles auraient à faire à lui. Elle rangea dans un coin de sa tête le frisson qui l'avait prise quand il avait jeté un dernier regard vers elle en esquissant un sourire étrangement satisfait qui ne présageait rien de bon...

* * *

_Voila voila ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je m'en remets à vous !_


	2. Chapitre 2: Problème de Prime

_Me revoilà !_

_Tout d'abord un grand merci a **Anna-chan17**,** Anima Ignis**, **Le Visiteur** et l'**anonyme visiteur**(ce n'est pas un pseudo ! xD ) qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Je vous dédis ce chapitre o/_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Problème de prime.

Edena soupira bruyamment pour la dixième fois en moins de cinq minutes, trainant des pieds avec un air boudeur sur le visage. A côté d'elle Citrine, impassible, marchait de sa traditionnelle démarche souple et négligée, sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, et encore moins à la rousse qui pourtant faisait de son mieux pour l'exaspérer avec ses soupirs. Mais impossible, cette fille restait impassible quoi qu'elle face, si elle ne la connaissait pas, elle aurait même juré qu'elle le faisait exprès mais après avoir voyagé avec elle pendant deux ans, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas, cette Citrine était uniquement de nature distraite et lunatique. Pour son propre bien probablement.

Alors qu'elle commençait à ruminé, fatigué par les puissants rayons du soleil qui tapait dur sur sa tête dénudé, pestant après le bout de gras qui squattait leur char, on posa quelque chose sur sa tête. Elle se retourna brusquement et avisa son amie qui reprenait sa marche l'air de rien, alors même que son couvre-chef reposait désormais sur la crinière rousse d'Edena. Elle la fixa d'un air méfiant avant de marmonner :

« S'pèce de tsundere…. »

Elle reprit sa route d'un pas un peu plus léger néanmoins, légèrement touché par le geste de la jeune femme qui ne se rendait probablement même pas compte à quel point elle avait le cœur tendre. Il leur fallut presque une pour rejoindre la ville côtière principale de l'île où elles avaient attrapé Bill la Montagne. C'était également le seul endroit du coin bénéficiant d'une base de Marines. Quand elles entrèrent, les gens s'écartèrent sur leur passage, effrayé par leurs allures. Déjà qu'Edena était couverte d'armes, certaines encore taché de sang, mais en plus, il y avait cet étrange attelage tiré par deux sorte de chevaux violet-rose dont la couleur n'était pas fixé et qui semblaient avoir des serpents pour crinière.

Leur moyen de locomotion perso. A deux elles n'étaient pas suffisantes pour pouvoir naviguer sur un bateau, alors, grâce au fruit du démon de Citrine, elles voyageaient sur un char composé d'une large banquette confortable et d'un compartiment ouvert derrière pour poser leurs affaires. Comment voyager sur les océans avec un carrosse ? En volant. Oui, les chevaux volaient. Il y avait bien des gars capables de geler des océans et d'autre qui se transformaient en bouddha alors pourquoi pas ? Edena étira ses bras vers le haut pour se décrisper un peu la nuque et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! Une fois notre lascar entre les mains de la marines et la prime entre les notre, je propose d'aller un peu à la plage, t'en dit quoi Cit' ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? On achètera une glace à la fraise… » Répondit pensivement la jeune femme en fixant le lointain d'un air rêveur.

Elles débouchèrent enfin devant le repère de la marine et furent accueilli par le colonel en charge de la base, qui avait probablement eut vent de leur arrivé par les villageois. Ils procédèrent à l'échange, et Citrine jeta un regard navré à la banquette de son char, songeant probablement qu'il faudrait en changer d'urgence. Les porcs en plus de sentir mauvais on la fâcheuse tendance de transpirer… Tandis que les laquais transportaient le corps de l'inconscient avec difficulté jusque dans une cellule, le responsable les invita à l'intérieur pour échapper à la violence du soleil.

« Ah ! Ca fait du bien un peu de fraicheur ! » S'exclama Edena avec plaisir alors qu'elles s'installaient confortablement dans le bureau avec des boissons offertes.

« Vous avez du passer un sacré moment si vous avez fait le chemin depuis Briguetown sous se cagnard » sourit le marine qui semblait étrangement nerveux.

« Je vous raconte pas le calvaire, en plus l'autre empeste comme pas possible, on a fait le trajet avec des mouches ! » râla Edena. « Bref, on peut avoir notre prime siou plait ? »

« Hum… et bien... c'est-à-dire que nous n'avons pas suffisamment pour vous payer… Mais je vais vous un recommandé pour que vous puissiez être payé par une autre base ! » Rajouta-t-il précipitamment devant leurs regards outrés.

« Et elle est où la prochaine base ? » demanda la rousse, contrarié.

« A cinq heure de navigation, vers le Sud. Il y a des courants très favorables qui vous guideront tous seuls ! »

« Mouais… Bon aller raboule la papier pépé, on pas toute la journée !... Au fait, vous savez si Crocodile à levé l'ancre ? »

« Crocodile ?! »

« Ouai on l'a croisé à Briguetown, et j'aimerai savoir s'il y a des risques de le recroiser dans le coin… »

« Nous n'étions même pas au courant de sa présence sur l'île ! » Répliqua d'un air paniqué le marine. Ah bah elle était belle la fierté de la nation !

« Ouai bon oubliez tout ! tant pis ! »

Elles sortirent quelques minutes plus tard et Citrine eu une moue dédaigneuse.

« Ils sont fauchés comme les blés dans le coin, si même la marine à pas 13 misérables millions de berry ! »

« J'te jure, ils se moquent de qui ? »

« Il est hors de question qu'on utilise le char tant qu'il n'aura pas été récuré » Rajouta l'autre avec dégout.

« C'est clair ! »

Il y eut quelque minute de flottement avant que Citrine ne déclare :

« On a qu'à faire ça : je me rends sur l'autre île et je récupère la prime, et je reviens, et pendant ce temps toi tu n'as qu'à mettre le char à laver, quitte à faire changer la banquette, et en profiter pour aller à la plage. T'en dis quoi ? »

« Et qu'est ce qui me dit que tu vas pas te barrer avec le pactole ? »

« Je te laisse le char en caution si t'a si peur que ça ! »

« J'ai pas peur ! … ouai bon ça marche on fait comme ça. Mais dépêche-toi hein ! »

« Chef oui chef » Ricana doucement la châtaine en faisant apparaitre de nulle part un autre canasson, semblable aux autres si ce n'est qu'il avait des ailes et que ses crins étaient normaux.

Elle l'enfourcha et la salua d'un sourire narquois, en déclarant qu'elle lui laissait les deux autres chevaux mais qu'ils disparaitraient probablement dans une heure, puis elle éperonna sa monture et quelques secondes plus tard elle était dans les cieux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle disparaisse à l'horizon.

Edena la regarda parti puis soupira. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un gars pour réparer tout ça en croisant les doigts pour ne pas croiser à nouveau le pirate au crochet...

Le soleil commençait à décliner quand Citrine arriva à la base de marine de BloomCity, et la transpiration du au soleil lui collait les cheveux. Elle était fatiguée et rêvait d'une bonne douche pour se débarrasser de sa crasse...

"Bonjours je viens récupérer une prime" dit elle en donnant le papier au premier marine venu.

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds, se disant probablement qu'elle n'avait pas le profil de l'emploient elle lui offrit un sourire sarcastique.

"C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?"

"Ah oui excusez moi hum... Il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour réunir la somme alors..."

"Dans ce cas je peux prendre une douche dans vos locaux ? J'en ai vraiment besoin."

"Oh euh... J'imagine que ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, suivez moi."

Il la guida jusqu'à la salle de repos et lui donna même un linge pour se sécher ainsi qu'une chemise trop grande pour qu'elle puisse mettre des affaires à laver. Cet excès de bonne manière fut la bienvenue et le sourire de la jeune fille de fit plus chaleureux. Elle le remercia et passa dans la salle d'eau qu'elle verrouilla prudemment avant de se dévêtir et de mettre ses vêtements à tremper dans le lavabo. Puis elle offrir son corps avec délice aux jet d'eau glacée qui purifia son corps de la poussière, du sable et de la sueur.

Tandis que la jeune femme profitait avec joie du luxe d'une douche, le QG était en effervescence. En effet juste après son arrivé, alors qu'elle disparaissait dans les étage, un autre homme était entrée accompagnée d'une floppé de hors la loi. Les marines craignaient de ne pas pouvoir payer les deux et il l'envoyèrent dans la salle de repos à son tour le temps de faire leur compte.

Il s'installa tranquillement sur le sofa et pris une position confortable tendis qu'à côté le bruit de la douche s'arrêta. Citrine entrepris de se sécher rapidement en ignorant son reflet dans le miroir. Il y avait certaines choses qu'elle n'était pas prête à affronter. Elle enfila la chemise et essora ses vêtements puis sorti de la salle de bain dans l'idée de les étendre à la fenêtre au soleil quand bien même il commença à décliner.

Toute à ses préoccupation elle ne remarqua pas le moins du monde. Elle fit ses affaires et, finalement, comme elle se tournait vers le canapé pour s'assoir, elle se figea avec une expression étonnée.

" Ah... Euh.. Bonjour."

"Bonsoir" répondit l'homme avec un air impassible alors même qu'une lueur moqueuse brillait dans son regard perçant.

Les jambes croisé de manière typiquement masculine, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, il l'avait suivit de son regard doré fendu à l'instar des rapaces tout le long. Il s'était demandée en fronçant les sourcils si elle avait fait exprès de l'ignorer ou si elle était simplement idiote, et finalement il semblait bien que c'était la dernière solution. De son côté Citrine remarqua vaguement qu'il était brun et élancé, mais curieusement tout ce qui parvenait à percer dans son esprit était son regard. Elle voyait plus les yeux des gens que le reste, c'était plus ou moins son seul repère de compréhension de l'humanité. Les yeux sont expressif, quoiqu'il arrive il suffit d'être attentif pour que toute les intentions et humeurs y transparaissent.

Elle cligna des yeux trois fois puis haussa les épaules, la moquerie ne lui ayant pas échappé, et alla s'assoir à l'autre bout du sofa d'un pas léger, pas gênée pour un sous. On ne pouvait pas l'accusée d'être pudique! Pour elle la pudeur était quelque chose d'inutile et d'encombrant, pour la simple et bonne raison que des fesses restaient des fesses, peu importe l'individu, et que si il n'avait encore pas vue de corps de femme nue c'était bien triste pour lui ! Étant très talentueuse dans l'art d'ignorer les autres, elle s'appliqua à faire de même avec lui. Elle s'installa donc confortablement et attendit patiemment que sa prime lui soit apporté.

Elle commençait à dodeliner dangereusement de la tête quand on frappa à la porte et que le responsable de la base entra avec un air très... Officiel. Accompagné de deux officiers portant l'un une mallette l'autre deux bourses, il se posta devant eux et s'éclaircis la gorge comme pour faire un discours.

"Excusez nous pour l'attente, il y a eu quelque complication de procédure mais finalement nous avons pu débloquer les fonds. Alors tout d'abord voici pour vous, Œil de Faucon." Déclara-t-il tandis que la mallette était remise au type au regard... De faucon. Effectivement elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement.

Une minute... Œil de Faucon ?! ... Momentanément prise par surprise, Citrine se rattrapa rapidement en ayant un reniflement dédaigneux. Question de fierté. C'est pas par ce qu'il avait probablement à lui tout seul récupérer le triple de ce qu'elles avaient récupérer qu'elle devait être impressionnée !

"Quand a vous, Grenat D Citrine, voici votre récompense. Désolé pour l'attente. Si vous voulez vous pouvez garder la chemise, elle vous va bien"

Elle prit les choses au premier degré et le remercia platement en attrapant les deux bourses et en se levant pour aller récupérer ses affaires encore humides. Elle enfila son pantalon, ses chaussures, et se servit de son chemisier comme d'un sac de fortune ou elle mît ses deux précieux contenant avant d'enjamber la fenêtre et de sauter dans le vide. Elle fut rattraper par une de ses invocations et parti en volant vers le nord sans un regard en arrière. Son esprit se tendit légèrement vers l'homme moqueur qui s'était avéré être le dernier Grand Corsaire en date, Dracule Mihawk, mais elle s'empressa d'activer son "mode automatique", fermant totalement son esprit et se concentrant que la sensation du cent sur sa peau.

Dans la salle de repos, les marines la regardèrent bouche bée et le pirate eut l'air vaguement intéressé. Très pratique comme pouvoir... Un éclat brillant attira alors son attention et il se leva pour aller récupérer ce qui était probablement tombée de la poche du pantalon de la jeune fille probablement quand il était étendu. C'était une vieille pièce en bronze sur laquelle avait été gravé quelques mots : "Open Your Eyes and Face the Reality ". Il regarda ensuite le revers de la pièce et fronça les sourcils. En effet, sur la pièce, gravée en forme d'œil, se trouvait un diamant jaune d'une pureté et d'une rareté exceptionnelle. Il dit tourner un instant la pièce entre ses doigts d'un air pensif en se demandant s'il devait la ramener à sa propriétaire. Finalement, comme il s'ennuyait ferme ses derniers temps puisque son principal rival passait son temps à voguer à droite à gauche il prit une décision qui, sans qu'il le sache encore, auraient de nombreuses répercussions sur sa vie.

« Messieurs, si elle revient et vous demande si vous n'avez rien trouvé par terre, dite lui que Dracul Mihawk pourra peut-être l'aider… » Lança-t-il aux marines avant de sortir de la pièce avec un vague sourire satisfait.

Il allait jouer un peu. Restait à voir si le jeu serait suffisamment intéressant pour tromper son ennui.

* * *

_Et voici la fin du chapitre 2, j'espère qu'il vous à plut et que les personnages sont a votre gout (pas trop OCC dans le cas des personnages existant); étant donné que ceux que nous connaissons déjà ont 17 ans de moins que dans le manga, je me permet une petite liberté d'interprétation, après tout ils n'ont pas l'expérience et le vécu de leur alter égo du "futur". _

_Et sinon pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, un tsundere est grosso modo une personne qui agis froidement ou agressivement avec les gens et qui en fait s'avere avoir une coeur de guimauve ! _

_Laissez moi vos impressions ! Pour chaque review lachée vous augmentez les chances que Bill la Montagne échappe a Impel Down ! (c'est pas très vendeur ça... ^^' )_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Kid's napping

_Voici le troisième chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent o/ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi ! _

_Merci au Visiteur pour sa review ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ! :3_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Kid's napping

Alors que Citrine devenait un point sombre sur l'horizon, Edena poussa un long soupir et parti en quête d'un bonhomme qui puisse changer la banquette. Après avoir fait le tour de la ville qui était franchement désertée elle finit par tomber sur une petite charpenterie qui acceptât avec joie le travail. On lui assura qu'elle pourrait venir le récupérer dans une heure et demi, et qu'il serait flambant neuf.

Elle se retrouva donc avec un moment de liberté totale ou elle pourrait faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait et se précipita sur une boutique de fringue pour s'acheter un maillot de bain et aller dorer sur la plage. Vous me direz, elle se ballade presque constamment dans un équivalent de maillot de bain, mais ça ne faisait pas de mal de changer un peu. Elle prit aussi une large chemise en lin pour ne pas se faire cramer par le soleil qui continuait de frapper avec force et ceci fait elle parti d'un pas joyeux vers l'océan et s'installa à l'ombre d'un gros arbre, sur une branche épaisse tandis que l'eau grignotait déjà la base du tronc.

"Ça c'est la belle vie ..." Marmonna-t-elle en souriant.

Bercée par le bruit des vagues et la brise légère qui ne se sentait qu'en restant immobile, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder vers des pensées inoffensives. Côté par exemple ce qu'elle mangerait ce soir, quand est-ce que Citrine reviendrait, leur prochaine destination, à qui est ce qu'elles s'en prendraient, combien ça leur rapporterait. Elle commençait à se lasser des petites frappes, c'était toujours pareil, ennuyant à mourir, et toujours dans des trous paumé. Jusqu'à présent elles s'en étaient surtout prises à des cibles isolées, comme on le leur avait conseillé l'année dernière au moment de leur départ. Mais elle en avait marre d'être prudente, elle voulait de vrai combat !

"Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié d'enlever tes Rangers, Sun D Edena ? " lança une voix.

"De quoi je me mêle ?" Répliqua tout de go Edena en gardant les yeux clos.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant qu'elle ne se redresse brutalement sur son séant et ne s'écrit:

"Croco-truc ?!"

Elle bondit sur ses pieds et se mise en garde sous le égard goguenard du pirate qui aurait eu l'occasion de lui régler son compte une dizaine de fois vue le temps depuis lequel il était là. Il prit un air faussement déçu.

"Tu étais plus mignonne pendant ta sieste" Dit-il remarquer comme il la dévisageait de bas en haut.

Elle aurait presque pu passer pour une vacancière si elle n'avait pas porté cette paires de rangers boueuse et attaché ses cheveux flamboyant avec un étui de poignard qui, il n'en doutait pas, n'était pas séparée de son contenu mortel. Sans compter bien évidement le katana qui était attaché à son mollet et une sorte de hachoir qui dépassait de son étui dans son dos.

Elle se retint de répliquer qu'elle ne dormait, parce que sinon cela aurait voulu dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et qu'elle avait vraiment une garde de piñata. Au moins, avec l''histoire de la sieste, celui lui donnait un excuse pour avoir réussi à se faire surprendre…

« Ah par ce que t'espionne les jeunes filles dans leur sommeil ? Pervers ! »

Il lui jeta un regard éloquent qui lui fit monter la moutarde au nez. Comment ça, il ne la considérait pas comme une jeune fille mais comme un élément du décor ou un gadget ?! C'était insultant ça, très insultant même ! Un affront qu'aucune femme ne devrait avoir à essuyer ! Une veine commença à battre à sa tempe et elle commença à bouillir de l'interieur.

« Et donc ? J'imagine que tu ne m'as pas dérangé UNIQUEMENT pour m'insulter ?! » Lança-t-elle d'un ton agressif tandis que sa frange dissimulait son regard.

« Tu étais sur mon chemin, Sun D. Et personne ne se met sur mon chemin impunément ma jolie. »

Ok, là c'était bon, il commençait à la chauffer sérieusement, et pas forcément dans le sens qui le convenait le mieux ! Elle explosa et se transforma en un paquet de nerf agressif.

« De un, je n'étais pas sur ton chemin mais sur un arbre ! De deux je ne suis pas ta jolie et de trois… effectivement je suis jolie. »

Malgrès son petit éclat, elle se sentit encore plus énervé, notamment car son vis-à-vis ne répondit rien et se contenta de ricaner avec tellement de… d'arrogance, de suffisance, de… arg ! Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ce type qui semblait totalement imbu de sa personne ! Mais pourquoi était-il venu l'embêter bon sang ?! Par ce que, honnêtement, cette histoire abracadabrante de chemin ne tenait pas du tout, à moins qu'il ne soit pas content par ce qu'il voulait dormir sur cette branche ? L'idée la fit sourire. L'imagine la fit marrer. SI bien qu'elle se retrouva soudain prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Ha…hahahaha… Pardon ! C'est pas bien de rire…. Mwahahahaha C'est trop ! »

Elle resta là a se marrer à ne plus pouvoir respirer ni parler correctement, sous le regard soudain agacé puis furieux de Crocodile. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'habitude de provoquer ce genre d'effet chez ses interlocuteurs et n'appréciaient absolument pas l'inédit de la scène.

« Oy ! »

Edena cessa instantanément de rire et dégaina son sabre avec un air mortellement sérieux.

« Crache le morceau Crocodile ! QU'est-ce que tu me veux !? T'a pas le profil de faire un détour en chemin pour passer me dire bonjours je me trompe ? Quoique tu cherches à obtenir de moi, je t'assure que tu ne l'auras pas ! »

Il soupira et sorti un cigare avant de l'allumer tranquillement (le cigare hein !). La situation était vraiment bizarre, en tout cas pour Edena, qui ne savait pas vraiment sur quel pied danser. Elle aurait pu le hakitomiser en moins de deux, puis lui asséner un coup dans les parti avant de le massacrer joyeusement ou de prendre la fuite selon son humeur, mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se débarrasser de lui. Elle était…. Curieuse de ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Elle s'emmerdait tellement que toute distraction était la bienvenue, c'en était consternant. Et puis, elle avait ce petit tiraillement intérieur qui la poussait à s'intéresser à cet homme, une sorte de sixième sens qui l'avertissait qu'il se passait quelque chose chez ce type qui était digne d'intérêt.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils. A part une apparence soigné et une arrogance inné ou cultivé voir même les deux, elle ne voyait pas très bien comment il pouvait stimuler en elle un tel intérêt. Elle commençait à s'impatienter sérieusement, à ça on pouvait dire qu'il prenait son temps pour répondre le bougre ! A tel point que cela frisait la provocation et la goujaterie !

« Rejoins mon équipage. » Lança-t-il alors en soufflant un nuage de fumée.

« Pas qu- HEIN ? Non mais d'où tu me sors ça toi ?! » S'écria Edena qui s'apprêtait a refuser sans avoir même écouté la question. « Je suis une chasseuse de pirate, pas un une pirate, y'a une différence ! Non mais t'es sérieux ?! Comment peut-on être stupide à ce point ? »

Plus elle parlait et plus une veine commençait à battre à la tempe du pirate qui gardait néanmoins un sang-froid apparent pour ne pas perdre la face.

« Et puis tu m'as jamais vue me battre, tu ne sais pas d'où je sors, ce que je vaux, et autant pour moi ! Comme si j'allais accepter de suivre un parfait inconnu juste par ce qu'il le demande ! Sache que si un jour je deviens pirate, ce ne sera JAMAIS sous les ordres de qui que ce soit ! Hors de question que je fasse parti de ton équipage, surtout s'ils sont tous du gabarit de Bill ! » Conclu-t-elle férocement.

L'instant d'après, elle dégainait vivement son katana pour parer à l'attaque éclair d'un Crocodile hors de lui dont les pulsions meurtrières rendaient l'atmosphère autour de lui à peine respirable. Edena dégluti légèrement devant la force du coup mais encaissa sans difficulté et dégaina un couteau de sa main libre pour contrattaquer. D'un simple mouvement de bras, son adversaire repoussa son katana et de sa main droite saisi le poigné de la jeune fille pour bloquer son coup en traitre. Elle fit un mouvement vif pour se dégager mais sa poigne de fer était intraitable. Elle tenta un coup de pied pour le forcer à la lâcher mais il coinça sa cheville dans son crochet. Elle se retrouva donc en équilibre précaire sur un pied mais qu'importe ! Elle appuya son autre jambe sur le torse du pirate et chercha encore à se libérer de sa poigne, alors qu'elle tendait tout son corps dans l'effort il eut un rictus et Edena équarquilla les yeux.

« Non ! »

Et il lâcha. Et elle se propulsa accidentellement a cinq mètre de lui, se prenant une branche en pleine poire et s'écrasement dans le sable et un fond d'eux de mer tête la première. Elle se redressa en tremblant de fureur et dut s'y prendre a deux fois pour enlever le sable de son visage. Alors ça… l'air autour d'elle sembla se charger d'énergie et tandis qu'elle serrait les poings et que tout son corps se tendait, une incroyable pression écrasa le pirate qui eut la très désagréable sensation d'être une cacahouète (royale la cacahouète, mais cacahouète quand même) coincé dans un ouragan de vent contraire.

« Tch- Ne me fait pas rire ! » s'écria-t-il même s'il était sérieusement impressionné par sa démonstration de force.

Edena le foudroya du regard, mortellement sérieuse, et dégaina ses deux lames les plus longues et les recouvrit d'un geste sec du haki de l'armement. Une seconde plus tard, elle se jetait sur lui et il ne parvint à parer que grâce à un geste vif de son crochet qui vint contrer les armes funestes. Elle amorti son élan d'un coup de pied dans le sable et reparti à l'attaque, il esquiva agilement, saisissant déjà son rythme d'attaque, et lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia qui la déstabilisa suffisamment pour qu'il puisse enchainer d'un coup de poing bien senti qui vint percuter sa mâchoire avec violence, la faisant reculer.

Elle buta alors contre une racine et tomba en arrière en poussant un petit cris de surprise et s'étala sur le dos dans le sable. Crocodile qui n'était pas né de la dernière pluie resta en garde et attendit qu'elle se relève. Il attendit. Attendit. Et soudain il entendit un genre de soupir.

"Ne me dites pas qu'elle a osé ? " lança le pirate, incrédule.

Et si. Tranquillement allongée sur le sable chaud, Edena s'était endormi comme si sa vie n'avait pas été en jeux quelques secondes plus tôt. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. Il avait bien entendu des rumeurs sur le comportement lunatique des porteurs du D mais il n'y avait cru qu'à moitié. Et même là il avait encore du mal à intégrer la réalité. Il donna un léger coup de pied dans la jambe de la jeune fille mais elle ne réagit pas. A cet instant il eut un sourire carnassier. Il ne remarqua les nipper de la marine que lorsqu'une fléchette vint se planter dans son bras. Il la retira vivement en émettant un soupir de dédain en comprenant que la jeune ne s'était pas endormi naturellement et qu'un idiot avait interféré dans son combat qui n'était évidemment pas passée inaperçu étant donnée la quantité phénoménale d'énergie que la bienheureuse endormie avait relâchée.

Quelques marines au tapis plus tard, il embarqua la chasseuse de pirate avec lui après l'avoir balancée sans ménagement sur son épaule. Puis il parti tranquillement vers son navire, pour un peu il aurait presque pût siffloter vue son degré de satisfaction! Crocodile obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait, et cette fois ci ne fit pas exception ! (Pour rien au monde il n'aurait admis qu'il avait eut beaucoup de chance cette fois ci, après tout on pouvait considérer la chance comme un talent, ce qui signifiait qu'il était tout simplement talentueux...)

Lorsque plusieurs heures plus tard Citrine revint elle chercha pendant longtemps son amie, et tomba sur un marine mal en point qui revenait de la plage.

"Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu la fille qui m'accompagnait?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Si... Elle a été enlevé par Crocodile, je suis désolée" répondit-il tristement.

"Oh. Et mon char, vous n'avez pas vue mon char?" Enchaina-t-elle, avec un visage totalement désintéressé.

Comment ça elle se montrait insensible ? Faux, elle savait juste qu'Edena n'était absolument pas le genre à se faire kidnapper, et était persuadé qu'elle devait avoir un plan pour le choper et empocher la prime.

« Heu… non désolé… Vous savez, elle s'est faite enlevé par ce qu'on a l'accidentellement drogué, c'était censé toucher Crocodile « Sembla bon au marine de rajouter, dans un élan de sincérité incroyablement stupide.

Citrine regarda le ciel qui s'était assombri et lentement couvert d'étoile. Elle aimait bien regarder la voute celeste, ça lui donnait une sentiment de liberté et de….

« Pardon vous avez fait QUOI ?! » S'écria-t-elle en percutant l'information.

Mais le marine était parti depuis près d'une dizaine de minute, le temps qu'avait duré sa contemplation du ciel (oui, elle avait une notion du temps qui passe un peu décalée par rapport au commun des mortels). Elle détestait les drogues. Elle détestait les fourbes. Elle détestait que l'on s'en prenne à ses proches. Elle serra les poings, une sombre expression sur son visage.

« Crocodile hein… »

Cette fois ci, son compte était bon, elle allait le retrouver, récupérer sa Edena, et péter la gueule à cette enfoiré qui avait profité d'un instant de faiblesse pour s'en prendre à elle. Elle jeta un regard acéré autour d'elle, les pieds bien ancré dans la réalité, et se concentra intensément.

« Eon Eon no Griffin ! »

Un gigantesque sceau phosphorescent rose s'étendit sur le sol, densifiant l'atmosphère dans la surface du disque qui se mit à crachoter des étincelles, puis des formes indistinctes qui prirent leur envole et s'avérèrent être des griffons, fait d'une matière rose transparente parcouru de flammèches dorés. Quand une centaine de créature se fut échappé du cercle, celui-ci disparu dans des étincelles coloré, et Citrine, sans leur prêter la moindre attention, lança d'une voix froide :

« Trouvez le… »

Puis elle se retourna avec classe et … parti s'acheter une glace à la fraise. Quoi ? Elle était furieuse, elle bouillait intérieurement malgré ce que semblait indiquer sa pokerface, mais elle s'énervait si peut souvent qu'elle savait en savourer la saveur, la cultiver, pour pouvoir tirer un maximum de satisfaction de son éclat d'humeur et pouvoir par la suite revenir tranquillement a son état habituelle lunatique. Ce n'était pas par ce que sa meilleure amie avait été kidnappé qu'elle devait se laisser mourir de faim. Elle agirait quand elle aurait trouvé le bateau. Elle eut un sombre sourire. Oh ça ils allaient tous regretter d'avoir réveillé son côté sombre…

Elle fouilla dans ses poches pour payer sa consommation et se figea. Son médaillon… Il avait disparu ! Elle se fouilla totalement mais dut se rendre à l'évidence. Elle l'avait perdu. Probablement lorsqu'elle avait mis son pantalon à sécher. Elle soupira avec impatience avant de marcher d'un pas rapide vers le QG de la marine, où elle pénétra sans pinailler et réquisitionna un Den Den Mushi au garde trop effrayé par son aura pour contester. Elle contacta la base qu'elle venait de quitter :

« Avez-vous trouvé un médaillon par terre ? » Demanda-t-elle tout de go à peine eut on décroché.

« Excusez moi ? Qui êtes- »

« Avez-vous trouvé un médaillon par terre ? » Répéta-t-elle.

« Euh… En fait comment vous dire. On nous a chargé de vous répondre que Dracule Mihawk pouvait peut être quelque chose pour vous… »

Il y eut un instant de silence qui s'éternisa tellement que le marine finit par raccrocher. Le cerveau de la jeune femme tournait à plein régime. Il lui avait piqué son médaillon ! Ce sale type, comment osait-il lui voler son précieux médaillon ! Œil de Faucon ? N'importe quoi, ce type ne valait pas plus qu'une Pie Voleuse ! Elle lui ferait regretter ça, se jura-t-elle. Mais d'abord, elle allait récupérer Edena. D'ailleurs, une alarme dans sa tête l'alerta qu'un de ses petits avait trouvé sa cible. Elle sorti sans plus faire attention aux marines et à peine le seuil franchi elle fit apparaitre un pégase qu'elle enfourcha et s'envola droit vers son but.

Quelque part en mer, Edena ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la tête totalement dans le pâté. Elle avait l'impression que son corps était en marshmallow fondu. Elle essaya de bouger son bras mais celui-ci resta obstinément immobile, à tel point qu'elle en arriva à craindre que son corps n'ai réellement fondu ! Elle entama alors une dure bataille pour bouger sa tête et checker tout ça, mais elle était totalement engourdi et la partie n'était pas gagné. Elle laissa tomber pour le moment et se concentra sur son environnement.

Elle était allongée/écroulée sur un truc confortable, moelleux et chaud, en tout cas pas le sable de la plage ni son tronc d'arbre. Ce qui lui indiqua que, petit un elle avait rêvée l'épisode de la plage, petit deux elle s'était faite avoir en beauté de la manière la plus mystérieuse qui soit ! Peut être avait elle attrapée une insolation et se reposait en fait sur la toute nouvelle banquette du char sacré de Citrine... Pitié faite que ce soit ça ! Elle promettait d'élever un temple à ce foutu char pourvu qu'il s'avère qu'elle soit bien dessus! Elle contempla le plafond qui était en bois et eut un mauvais pressentiment. Puis elle reconnut le tangage propre aux navires et elle soupira lourdement.

"Hé merde..."

Elle tenta une fois encore de se bouger et cette fois ci réussit à... Tomber de la banquette sur le parquet face contre terre.

"Aoutch! "

Mais bon sang qu'avait elle bien foutu pour être dans un état pareil?! Qu'avait elle fait au bon dieu pour qu'il s'acharne ainsi sur elle. Avaler grand peine elle se redressa et s'assit sur le sol en appuyant son dos au canapé. Ses muscles tremblaient comme des fillettes au moindre effort !

"Réveillé?" Lança une voix goguenard dans son dos.

"Nan nan je suis somnambule..." Marmonna-t-elle la bouche pâteuse.

Elle ne pouvait même pas se retourner pour le foudroyer du regard, c'était rageant. Et elle avait soif, et faim... Et elle s'était faite capturée par un type dangereux contre lequel elle n'était pas en état de se défendre... Elle détestait cette situation d'impuissance mais au moins était-elle la seule impliquée. Elle doutait que Citrine aurait supporté la captivité... Elle frissonna en se souvenant la dernière fois qu'on avait essayé de lui passer les menottes... Elle espérait honnêtement ne plus jamais avoir à voir ça. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées et oublia momentanément Crocodile, ce qui ne plue apparemment pas au bonhomme qui s'approcha à grand pas de elle et la chopa par le col pour mettre son visage à sa hauteur, elle se retrouva les pieds à dix centimètre du sol en se demandant pourquoi diable elle avait acheté cette stupide chemise pour aller à la plage ! Quoique sans elle il l'aurait probablement attrapé par les cheveux. Elle frissonna et eu un rictus.

"Tiens pendant que tu es la, tu ne pourrais pas me trouver un verre d'eau? »

Instinct de survie : zero. A ce niveau-là autant dire directement : s'il te plait je veux mourir, ou encore : vas-y tape moi je suis consentante ! D'ailleurs Crocodile resta un instant interdis, se demandant s'il avait vraiment bien entendu, et si elle était stupide au point de le provoquer alors qu'elle ne gagnerait même pas un match contre un chaton. Il la dévisagea suspicieusement et avisa ses yeux à moitié clos et son air encore ensommeillé qui ne dépareillait pas avec sa chevelure qui partait dans tous les sens n'importe comment.

Il la relâcha sans ménagement sur le sofa et lui tourna le dos quelques instant en pestant intérieurement sous le regard totalement égal d'Edena qui commençait à piquer du nez. Il n'arrivait pas a croire que sa libido était en train de se réveiller pour…ça ! Il foudroya du regard Edena, affalée sur la canapé, le regard dans le vague qui commençait à dodeliner de tête, du sable sécher sur sa pommette droite et… son 95B. Oui bon ok, pas si illogique que ça en y repensant. Pas le truc le plus intelligent à faire non plus, songea-t-il en constatant que la jeune fille était en train de se transformer en véritable légume. Décidément, il était bien content de ne pas s'être fait avoir, cette drogue n'avait vraiment pas l'air agréable à subir… Il soupira longuement :

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi… »


	4. Chapitre 4: Toi Moi Lui

Bonjours à vous anonymes visages penchés sur vos écran d'ordinateur ou de téléphone ! Et merci de lire mon histoire (enfin, y'en a qui lise j'espère ? Parfois j'ai des doutes :O). Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, si ce n'est que …et bien non en fait je n'ai rien a dire… VOIlàààà Sans plus tarder le chapitre 4 !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Toi + Moi + Lui :

_« J'ai faim » Rala une jeune fille étalé sur le comptoir d'un bar. « Shaky… à manger… »_

_« Tu as de quoi payer ta consommation, Edena ? » Rétorqua la barmaid. _

_« Moi non mais Rayleigh… »_

_« Oui mais Rayleigh n'est pas là, et dieu sait s'il va revenir. Donc tu mangeras quand Rayleigh sera là pour me payer. »_

_« Sorcière… » _

_La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges se laissa glisser par terre et s'étala sur le parquet en émettant des bruits de souffrances pour bien marquer son mécontentement. Puis elle se mit à rouler par terre en marmonnant des malédictions destinées à tout le monde et à personne. Elle était en pleine croissance, si elle ne mangeait pas rapidement elle finirait plate comme une planche à pain et ce serait vraiment horrible et elle ne trouverait jamais de mari et finirait seule comme Shaky, obligé de se coltiner un vieux bonhomme comme Rayleigh qui ne revenait même pas à l'heure pour déjeuner… _

_Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Edena roula jusqu'au pied du nouveau venu et lui agrippa la jambe en levant vers lui des yeux furieux._

_« J'ai faim Rayleigh ! » grogna-t-elle sur le ton d'une enfant capricieuse. _

_« Et bien mange, que veux-tu que je te dise ? » Répliqua-t-il en reprenant sa marche sans faire attention au poids qu'il trainait. _

_Il se retourna vers la porte et lança alors : « Et bien qu'attends tu ? Rentre ! » Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain couvrant son regard entra alors dans le bar d'un pas raide et Edena la fixa avec la méfiance du chat qui découvre un nouveau venu sur son territoire et qui n'aime pas la rivalité. Mais la nouvelle venue lui passa à côté, non sans l'avoir dévisagé avec animosité. Edena se releva et alla s'assoir sur un tabouret en lui tournant volontairement le dos, tandis que Rayleigh contemplait leur échange silencieux avec un sourire en biais. _

_« Je vous présente Citrine. Cette charmante petite était en train de détruire joyeusement une salle de vente aux enchères du groove 45. Heureusement j'ai pu l'empecher de faire une grosse bêtise et de s'en prendre à un Dragon Céleste. Personne n'a envie de voir débarquer un amiral dans les parages… »_

_Il lui jeta un regard froid auquel la dite Citrine se contenta de répondre d'un haussement d'épaule et d'un regard mauvais. Elle semblait ne rien connaitre d'autre que la colère et la haine, et tout son être n'était que violence difficilement contenu. Parfois, un tressautement d'épaule, ou de doigts, trahissaient sa tension intérieure et l'état de nerfs dans lequel elle apparaissait être constamment. Edena se demanda vaguement comme elle faisait pour être aussi énervé, et si ça n'était pas un peu fatiguant à la longue. Mais à vrai dire elle s'en fichait de l'état de cette fille. Pour le moment tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était qu'elle empiétait chez elle, le tout avec une hostilité qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine de cacher, et ça, ça l'énervait ! Elle sentit le regard de l'intruse se poser sur elle, et elel craqua._

_« C'est quoi ton problème Citruc ?! »_

_L'instant d'après elle se retrouva au prise avec une grosse bestiole dentu et griffu d'une couleur violette suspecte et qui semblait déterminé à lui arracher la gorge. _

_« Ca suffit ! » Ordonna d'une voix ferme Rayleigh à la brune avant de l'assommer avec son haki, puis de se tourner vers Edena. « Toi, tiens-toi à carreaux. Cette fillette ne vaut pas mieux qu'une bête sauvage blessée pour le moment. Vous vous bagarrerez quand elle sera capable de se battre pour une bonne raison. C'est clair ? »_

_« Alala » Soupira Shaky en essuyant un verre. « Quelle drôle d'oiseaux tu nous as ramené la, Rayleigh ? Tu n'as pas assez d'ennui comme ça ? »_

_Edena foudroya du regard la jeune fille inconsciente et durant les jours et les semaines qui suivirent, son seul moyen de s'empêcher de se jeter sur elle fut de passer le moins de temps possible dans les alentours et de s'entrainer comme une forcené. _

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle se sentait largement mieux que la fois précédente, et elle parvint assez rapidement à se redresser sans ressentir la moindre nausée. Mais elle avait un de ces mal de tête ! Et elle avait l'impression d'être passé sous une armée de canard compresseur… euh non, enfin, l'image est là quoi. Elle s'assit sur le sofa et détailla avec curiosité la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était une cabine assez luxueuse, avec des meubles raffinés et des tapis hors de prix. Sur la table basse en face d'elle, elle avisa alors un petit bout de papier qu'elle déplia et ouvrit de grands yeux.

_« La salle de bain est juste en face_. »

Elle cligna des yeux et se surprit à sourire c'était… oui, c'était mignon. Ou sinon c'était un message subliminal exprimant qu'il trouvait qu'elle sentait mauvais. Elle préféra la première impression et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en rangeant le billet dans la poche de sa chemise. Une fois dedans, elle retrouva des bouts de papier sur l'armoire pour lui indiquer le linge de bain et des vêtements de rechanges. C'était vraiment curieux de la part d'un pirate d'être plein de ce genre de petites attention, songea Edena en se glissant dans la cabine de douche. Peut-être n'avait-il pas de gentleman que l'allure, auquel cas tout espoir n'était pas perdu… Elle se savonna et se shampouina joyeusement puis s'enveloppa avec délice dans une serviette moelleuse. Elle se sentait à nouveau humaine !

L'esprit totalement clair, elle réfléchit à ce qui allait se passer. Elle se doutait que le navire était en haute mer, mais elle savait aussi que ce ne serait pas un problème si Citrine était vraiment déterminé à la trouver… Ce qui n'était à mieux y penser pas forcément une bonne chose… Car généralement, détermination et destruction était deux concepts qui allait de pair une fois associé à Citrine. Elle ne pensait pas que son « enlèvement » suffise à l'énerver pour de bon, mais cela la rendrait au minimum très irritable, et pour peu que quelque chose l'ai contrarié un peu avant… Elle eut une grimace. De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas changer grand-chose actuellement. Elle enfila une chemise deux fois trop grande pour elle et renonça à l'idée d'enfiler un pantalon, elle aurait juste l'air ridicule…

Puis elle sortit et partit en quête d'une cuisine pour manger quelque chose.

Dans le couloir, elle manqua de se ramasser tant le tangage du navire ne lui était pas familier (et oui, elle était douillette à force de voyager en volant !). Elle prit appui sur les murs mais un brusque choc contre la coque la fit tomber en arrière sur… ou plutôt contre quelque chose de confortable, en tout cas largement plus que le sol dur auquel elle s'attendait.

« Alors Sun D, pas stable sur ses jambes ? » la railla la voix de Crocodile.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ça devenait une habitude ma parole ! Il était à ce point adicte de sa personne pour toujours surgir dans son dos dans les moments les plus incongrues ? Bon, pour le coup ça lui avait bien servit et évité une nouvelle bosse mais n'empêche ! N'empêche…

« C'est pas moi le problème, c'est ton foutu rafiot qui sait pas flotter correctement ! » Répliqua-t-elle pour la forme.

« Mon rafiot flotte très bien, le problème c'est ton amie foldingue. »

« … oh ho. Elle est déjà là ? Elle doit être sacrément en pétard pour avoir été aussi rapide ! » S'écria Edena en flippant un peu.

Et quoi ? Elle était capable de couler le bateau avec elle dedans l'autre idiote !

« Apparemment, elle pense que je t'ai enlevé » Rajouta le pirate.

« Ah et ce n'est pas le cas peut être ? »

Il raffermit sa prise sur ses épaules et la fit se retourner pour la confronter du regard. Elle put constater qu'il avait toujours cet air supérieur et un peu moqueur mais à force elle commençait a croire qu'il était juste né avec cet expression et que ce n'était pas personnel (oui, quand ça l'arrange elle peut se montrer assez… buté dans ses raisonnements).

« En l'occurrence, je dirais plutôt que je t'ai sauvé la mise de la marine » Répliqua-t-il.

« Pas besoin, je suis pas pirate. Essaie encore. »

« Ils ne visent pas mal au point de me rater et t'avoir en plein dans le mille, Sun D. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils en ont autant après toi, qu'après moi. Quant à savoir pourquoi… »

Edena retint son souffle et se mit à réfléchir très rapidement. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir découvert son passé si ? Même si elle se baladait avec Sun D tatoué sur le bras, cela ne voulait rien dire. N'est-ce pas ? Etant donné qu'elle était chasseuse de pirates, ils n'auraient pas dut en avoir après elle…

Il n'avait rien échappé à Crocodile de ses tergiversions intérieurs, et il fronça brièvement les sourcils en se demandant ce que cette gamine pouvait bien avoir d'intéressant pour la marine. Une brusque secousse le ramena dans la réalité et il foudroya Edena du regard.

« Fait quelque chose au sujet de ta copine sinon je t'assure qu'elle va finir mille lieue sur les mers ! » grogna-t-il.

« Ouai bah pour ça faudrait déjà que tu l'attrapes » Répliqua Edena qui avait toute confiance dans les capacités de voltigeuse de la femme-eon.

Néanmoins, comme il avait apparemment sauvé sa peau, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait au moins lui éviter de perdre son bateau, surtout qu'elle était dedans… Elle prit la direction de ce qu'elle pensait être un couloir débouchant sur le pont, talonné par le pirate, et parvint enfin à l'air libre pour assister à un spectacle très… chaotique. Le pont était envahi de sale petite bestiole phosphorescente violette, ressemblant à des sortes de singes croisés avec des renards, qui courraient de partout, passant entre les jambes des membres d'équipage, grouillant partout à les en rendre fou. Elle éclata de rire en voyant un gars passer par-dessus bord, aveuglé par un kitsaru (tout fraichement nommé ainsi par la rousse, mélange entre kitsune et saru).

Puis elle trouva enfin Citrine, qui était difficile à manquer, flottant à une dizaine de mètres sur une monture brillante, entouré d'une aura électrique à vous en faire dresser le poil sur les bras. Edena soupira. Finalement elle ferait peut être mieux de faire la morte, elle ne voulait vraiment pas encourir la colère de Grenade D qui portait bien son nom en l'occurrence. Soudain quelque chose la fit tiquer. Comment de petit Kitsaru pouvaient-ils faire trembler un navire comme celui-ci ? C'est alors qu'un nouveau choc retentit et qu'elle avisa… Cerbere. Oh chouette alors, ça faisait un moment que Citrine ne l'avait pas utilisé ! Une minute… non pas bon du tout !

« Ci-trine !? Pourrais-tu s'il te plait arrêter le massacre ? Je ne veux pas mourir ! »

Pas de réponse.

« D'accord… On va devoir y aller avec les grands moyens dans ce cas ! » S'exclama-t-elle la veine battante a son front.

Elle s'étira rapidement avant de faucher un sabre qui trainait au sol, abandonné par un propriétaire débordé, et utilisa le haki de l'armement pour renforcer son bras et par extension son arme avant de faire un grand bond pour se propulser sur le pont avant, puis sur l'un des cordage du mat sur lequel elle rebondit pour finir par se jeter sur l'énorme créature à trois têtes qui, décidément, n'en faisait qu'à ses têtes. Quelques larges moulinets funestes plus tard, une pluie d'étincelle marqua la fin prématurée du pauvre canidé et attira enfin l'attention de Citrine sur elle. En effet cette dernière atterri souplement sur le sol du navire juste en face d'Edena et la foudroya du regard.

Edena songea à quel point c'était fou ce que son amie pouvait communiquer en un regard. Là, par exemple, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, avait à peine relevé un sourcil et la pauvre rousse avait l'impression de c'être prise une réplique cinglante en pleine face, réplique d'autant plus efficace que c'était elle qui l'imaginait !

« Quoi ? J'allais pas te laisser tout casser alors que je suis encore dessus ! » se justifia-t-elle.

Nouveau froncement de sourcils, suivit d'un très léger froncement de nez qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Roh laisse-moi tranquille, c'est pas ma faute si je suis là ! Me suis fait droguer par un marine et sans l'autre là je serais probablement derrière les barreaux ! »

« Ridicule, depuis le temps que tu te balade avec ton stupide tatouage sur l'épaule, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils vont brusquement être touché par la grâce et réaliser qui ils ont sous les yeux » Répliqua Citrine.

Hourra, maintenant qu'elle avait daigné ouvrir la bouche, elle pourrait tranquillement désamorcer sa colère en la faisant parler.

« Dans ce cas tu proposes quoi toi ? »

« Tu faisais quoi quand tu t'es fait droguer ? »

« Euh… Baston ? »

« Et j'imagine que tu ne faisais pas du tout attention aux citoyens et aux potentielles dommages collatéraux ? »

« … Pas trop non… »

« Et bien c'est clair. Ils t'ont drogué par crainte que tu ne casse tout. Ils avaient l'air vraiment navré de m'annoncer ton enlèvement… » Elle insista bien sur ses mots.

« Bah quoi ! J'étais inconsciente, donc oui techniquement c'est un enlèvement. Mais étant donné que visiblement Mr le Pirate n'est pas un psychopathe j'ai pu prendre une douche et mettre un truc propre. Quoi t'es tellement déçu que ça que je sois pas morte ou agonisante ?! »

« J'étais inquiète merde ! » Cria subitement Citrine en lui tournant le dos pour shooter dans un membre d'équipage qui trainait par terre, pas encore remis de sa rencontre avec Cerbère.

Elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Edena passa sa main dans ses cheveux rouges avec un air interdis.

« Mais, tu le sais pourtant que je suis une dur à cuire ? »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, t'étais drogué. L'aurait pu t'arriver n'importe quoi… »

Edena songea à son état comateux lorsqu'elle s'était réveillé et pris conscience du danger de sa situation à ce moment-là. Elle avait été tellement dans les vapes qu'elle n'avait même pas pensée à s'inquiéter pour sa survie. Quelle tête en l'air franchement ! Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le pont inférieur et aperçu Crocodile tranquillement appuyé contre un mur en train de fumer un cigare. Curieusement, même lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus, elle ne s'était pas vraiment sentie en danger face à lui. Il n'émanait pas de lui cette malice et de cette fourberie inhérente à ses véritables ennemis, ceux qu'elle finirait par détruire. Son regard s'assombri un instant puis elle se retourna vers Citrine.

« Je suis désolée Cit', vraiment. »

La brune renifla brièvement avant de se tourner vers elle et de lancer : « Et mon char, il est où mon char ? »

Edena la regarda d'un air espiègle et répliqua : « En fait c'est pour ça que je m'excusais je l'ai balancé à la flo- »

« HA non ! Déjà qu'une pie m'a volé mon médaillon, me dit pas que t'a perdu mon char ! »

« Un pie t'a… Oh merde, mais comment on va la retrouver ?! »

La rousse connaissait bien la valeur sentimentale de ce bijou qui ne quittait plus Citrine depuis que Rayleigh le lui avait offert. Elle n'avait pas trop compris cette histoire de pie mais elle savait faire abstraction des détails pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

« T'en fait pas pour ça, c'est un gros, un très gros oiseau. Et soit sur que je m'empresserais de le plumer dès que je le retrouverais… Mon médaillon… me voler MON médaillon ! » Elle donna un nouveau coup de pied dans sa précédente victime qui gémit de douleur.

Mais quand elle se retourna vers Edena, elle avait le regard humide. Elle avait perdu son médaillon, et le pire c'est qu'elle ne s'en était rendu compte que bien après ! Elle renifla et passa une main rageuse sur ses yeux.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut qu'on aille récupérer mon char puis qu'on retrouve ce voleur ! »

Edena allait acquiescer vivement quand brusquement, quelque chose dans son champ de vision sa fit ciller l'instant d'après le mat leur tombait dessus, tranché net par quelque chose. Quand elle voulut se dégager de la trajectoire, elle ne parvint pas à bouger, et il sembla qu'il en allait de même pour Citrine qui lui hurla quelque chose. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi elle parlait.

« Encore un foutu piaffe ! D'abord un stupide faucon qui se prend pour une pie, et maintenant un flamant rose qui se prend pour un aigle, c'est quoi ce karma de merde ?! »

Faucon ? Pie ? Flamant rose ? Aigle ? Elle avait envie de répliquer : Crocodile mais soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit alors que la vois du sus nommé rugissait :

« Dofflamingo ! Tu vas me payer ça ! »

* * *

Faites péter les commentaires et je vous obtiendrais en exclusivité une plume du manteau de Doflamingo !


End file.
